Obsession
by Kim Ryeonggu
Summary: Apakah kekuasaan dan uang harus ikut andil dalam kisah kita? Dan apakah kekuasaan dan uang juga harus ikut meneriakkan kata cinta untukmu? /BL/Yewook/


**Title :** **Obsession**

 **Author : Kim Ryeonggu**

 **Pair: Yewook**

 **Rate:** **M** **(T untuk chapter ini)**

 **Warning: BL/** **Romance/Drama**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : cerita ini benar-benar murni ide Kim Ryeonggu. Jika ada ff lain yang mempunyai alur/tema/karakter yang sama... Percayalah, itu adalah sebuah kebetulan yang sangat menyebalkan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** **Apakah kekuasaan dan uang harus ikut andil dalam kisah kita? Dan apakah kekuasaan dan uang juga harus ikut meneriakkan kata cinta untukmu?**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oppa...saranghae, terima cintaku kali ini oppa..." Seorang gadis berambut pirang menampakkan wajah memelas di samping kanan seorang namja yang berdiri angkuh menyenderkan punggung di dinding kelasnya.

"Andwae, jangan terima dia oppa, aku sudah menyatakan cintaku sejak seminggu yang lalu, jadi terima cintaku saja ya oppa..." Kali ini terdengar suara yang lebih memelas dari samping kiri si namja.

"Seminggu? Cih, aku sudah dua minggu menunggunya menerima cintaku! Jadi jangan banyak berharap kau!" Seorang gadis berambut pendek memaki pada saingannya yang menurutnya tidak jauh lebih menarik ketimbang dirinya. "Oppa, aku mohon...kau sudah melihat kesungguhanku selama dua minggu ini, kenapa kau tak juga menjadikanku kekasihmu?" lanjutnya pada namja di depannya.

Si namja menampakkan senyum sejuta pesonanya pada ketiga gadis yang mengelilinginya. "Mianhae...aku tak bermaksud membuat kalian menunggu selama itu, tapi Sung Hee masih bisa membuatku mempertahankannya lebih lama. Jadi, bersabarlah, tunggu aku sampai bosan dengannya, arraseo?"

Ketiga gadis itu mendesah kecewa saat namja pujaan mereka beranjak pergi setelah menepuk bahu mereka. Ketiga pasang mata tersebut memicing tidak suka saat si namja terlihat tengah meletakkan tangannya di pinggang seorang yeoja yang masih berstatus kekasihnya. Akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi ke kelas masing-masing dengan wajah cemberut di sepanjang perjalanan. Tanpa orang-orang itu tahu, ada sepasang manik karamel yang memperhatikan kejadian itu sejak tadi. Dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk menuju kelasnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat maniknya menemukan si namja yang tadi dia intip sedang menghimpit tubuh kekasihnya di tempat tersembunyi di balik dinding sekolah. Ekspresi wajahnya sulit diartikan, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Dia mendekat ke arah dua sejoli yang tidak tahu tempat untuk menuntaskan hasrat, melangkah pasti untuk kemudian dengan sengaja berdehem keras sehingga tautan kedua sejoli itu terlepas. Selanjutnya dia mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Siapa?" Si gadis melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan bingung sambil merapikan seragamnya yang sudah melorot di bagian bahunya.

"Entahlah," jawab si namja sengaja berbohong. Dia menatap aneh punggung seorang namja di ujung koridor kelas yang terlihat tergesa dengan langkahnya. "Sudahlah, ayo kuantar ke kelasmu." Kembali atensinya mengarah ke namja yang menghilang di belokan.

^o^

^o^

^o^

Hari berikutnya berlalu seperti biasanya bagi si namja. Berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan diikuti banyak murid perempuan yang mengharap cintanya. Cinta dari seorang playboy sekolah yang juga salah satu bintang sekolah karena kepiawaiannya dalam mengolah suara dan hal itu semakin menambah jumlah antrian murid perempuan yang mau menjadi kekasihnya walau hanya sehari. Namja itu cukup menikmati hidupnya yang beruntung dengan santai, nyaris tanpa beban. Dia juga belum pernah mendapat masalah dari para murid perempuan yang dikencaninya setelah mereka melalui malam panas. Dia berkilah bahwa dia punya hak untuk mengambil apa yang sudah ditawarkan. Hidupnya berjalan lurus sempurna tanpa ada duri pengganggu. Namun, seperti roda, yang di atas juga akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi di bawah.

Si playboy sekolah tampak sibuk dengan makanannya di kantin, ditemani seorang teman sekelasnya. Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka karena mendiamkan teriakan perut lebih penting saat ini. Teman laki-laki di depannya mendongak saat tengah menumpahkan isi soda ke mulutnya, lalu matanya membulat saat melihat seorang namja berpostur tubuh mungil sedang berdiri di belakang si namja playboy. Menatap penuh antusias dengan sekotak merah muda –kado mungkin(?)- di tangannya, sepertinya dia ingin menyapa si namja playboy namun tidak berani mengganggu makannya sehingga lebih memilih menunggu. Si teman laki-laki menyenggol tangan namja di depannya lalu menunjuk si namja mungil dengan dagunya. Si namja playboy menoleh sedikit ke belakang, tidak berniat mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah si pengganggu acara makannya.

"Hmm?" Hanya dengan cara itu dia bertanya kepada orang di belakangnya. Pipinya menggembung karena isi mulutnya belum tertelan.

"Ye-Yesung sunbaenim, chosonghamnida kalau mengganggumu, a-aku ingin mengatakan se-sesuatu." Suaranya terbata-bata saat mengatasi kegugupan.

Si namja playboy kembali meneruskan makannya sambil bergumam mempersilakan namja mungil itu untuk mengatakan tujuannya.

"A-aku...menyukai sunbae...ma-maukah Yesung sunbae menjadi kekasihku?"

Pengakuan itu langsung membuat si namja playboy menaikkan satu alisnya terkejut, begitu juga dengan temannya, kemudian melirik ke belakang, tanpa perlu menatap namja yang menyukainya. Dia melihat dua tanda garis di dasi yang dikenakannya, lalu kembali menghadap ke temannya yang berekspresi tidak percaya.

"Yaa, anak kelas dua, kau tahu dimana pintu kantin menuju toilet?" Si playboy menenggak minumannya setelah mengeluarkan kalimatnya.

Si namja mungil mengerjap tidak mengerti. "Ne?"

"Pergilah ke sana untuk mendapatkan jawabanmu."

Rona merah menjalar di pipi si namja mungil, mungkinkah namja yang ditaksirnya itu menerimanya dan akan memberinya sebuah ciuman di toilet seperti yang pernah dia lihat ketika seorang gadis diterima cintanya oleh sunbae tampannya itu? Aahh, semoga memang benar seperti itu. "Ne, sunbaenim." Hatinya berdebar tidak karuan hingga hampir menabrak pelayan kantin.

"Kajja kita pergi." Si namja playboy mengakhiri makannya lalu menarik temannya keluar kantin.

"Yaa Yesung-ah, aku tak menyangka jika pesonamu bisa membuat namja juga jatuh padamu. Kau harus lihat wajahnya yang memerah." Temannya terkikik geli, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya dengan mimik wajah yang dibuat simpati, "dia kira kau akan menerimanya dan memberinya ciuman panas, ouuuhh kasihan..."

Sementara itu si namja mungil berdiri mematung di pintu kantin saat melihat meja sunbaenya kosong. Sudah 15 menit dia menunggu di toilet dan apa yang dia harapkan tidak terjadi. Rasa kecewa menyerangnya ketika kembali ke kantin. Namun, tidak ada kata menyerah dalam hidupnya, masih ada hari esok untuk mencobanya lagi.

^o^

^o^

^o^

"Yesung sunbaenim, aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Yesung mendesah malas saat namja yang kemarin di kantin kembali mengganggunya dengan pengakuan cintanya yang menurutnya menggelikan. Tanpa perlu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari komik di tangannya, dia berucap, "kau tahu dimana pintu kelasmu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu sunbaenim." Dia menjawab dengan cepat, tidak mau kekecewaannya terulang kembali.

Yesung mendengus menahan tawa. "Aku akan menerimamu kalau kau punya dada besar seperti mereka," ucapnya sambil menunjuk gerombolan murid perempuan di depan mereka. Yesung berlalu pergi saat namja hoobaenya itu terdiam tidak bisa membalas kata-katanya.

^o^

^o^

^o^

DUG DUG DUG DUG Yesung mendribble bola basket ditangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ring. Bersama beberapa temannya dia menghabiskan waktu setelah jam pelajaran usai. Dia kembali mendribble bola namun gerakannya terhenti saat seorang temannya menepuk bahunya.

"Dia datang lagi."

Yesung memutar matanya jengah. Namja yang menyukainya itu pantang menyerah dengan berbagai alasan yang sudah dilontarkannya. Dan hari ini dia sudah sangat geram dengan ulah si namja.

"Yesung sunbae...aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu." Si namja pengejar berucap lantang di belakang Yesung yang tengah melemparkan bola ke ring. Dia menatap sedih punggung orang yang disukainya. "Sunbae, kau tak pernah menatapku."

"Kau ingin aku pukul, huh?" Yesung membuka suaranya tanpa berbalik ke lawan bicaranya.

Si namja berjengit kaget mendengarnya. "Andwae, sunbae..."

"Kalau begitu pergilah dan jika besok kembali lagi, kau benar-benar akan mendapatkan bogem mentah dariku."

Tangan si namja pengejar mengepal di sisi tubuh mungilnya. Mengambil nafas dalam sebelum kembali mengutarakan perasaannya pada namja yang susah payah menahan emosinya itu. "Aku mohon sunbae, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Kau ingin aku membalas cintamu, eoh?"

"Ne, sunbae." Jawab si namja mungil mantap. Dan tanpa diduga, orang yang dicintainya melempar bola basketnya ke tiang ring dengan keras. Selanjutnya bola itu memantul dan mendarat tepat di sisi wajahnya. Dunianya serasa berputar hingga tubuhnya terjerembap, cairan merah kental keluar dari hidungnya, tangan kurusnya meraba sisi wajah yang terasa panas sekali. Air matanya mengalir seketika.

Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berdecih menertawakan korbannya. Menatap remeh tubuh yang tersungkur di bawahnya. Dari posisinya dia hanya bisa melihat rambut cokelat namja yang mulai sesenggukan. "Kau ini namja, dan sampai sekarang aku masih bertanya-tanya, dimana aku harus memasukkan milikku saat menyentuhmu! Dasar tidak normal, cih!"

Isakan si namja mungil makin mengeras saat kalimat itu menggetarkan gendang telinganya.

"Pergi dan jangan kembali, atau aku akan menghajarmu." Yesung mendesis dalam emosinya. Menatap tajam si namja mungil yang tergopoh-gopoh berlari pergi. Yesung berbalik ke teman-temannya yang menatapnya khawatir. "Waeyo?"

"Aku tahu kau terganggu dengan ulahnya, tapi apa itu tak berlebihan?" salah satu temannya menyahut.

"Kau tak tahu siapa dia?" sahut yang lain.

"Apa peduliku dia siapa," jawab Yesung enteng.

"Dia anak dari pemilik yayasan sekolah ini, Tuan Kim. Dia anak Tuan Kim, si raja bisnis nomor satu di negara kita." Temannya berucap dengan wajah horor.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Yesung menekankan nada bicaranya di setiap suku katanya.

"Kurasa kau harus berhati-hati setelah ini, Yesung-ah. Bukankah appamu juga berbisnis dengan Tuan Kim?"

Yesung mengendikkan bahu acuh.

^o^

^o^

^o^

Benar seperti apa yang dikatakan teman Yesung, beberapa minggu kemudian, bertepatan dengan hari kelulusannya. Bisnis appanya bangkrut, semua rekan bisnisnya tidak ada yang mau menolong hingga membuatnya terjerat hutang yang mencekik. Tidak tahan dengan tekanan hidup yang tinggi, membuat kedua orangtua Yesung pergi meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya selamanya. Dunia Yesung seperti jungkir balik, depresi tidak bisa dia hindari. Namun, di tengah kekacauannya dia masih belum kehilangan pikiran jernihnya. Dia teringat di pemakaman kedua orangtuanya ada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang berkata sinis padanya. Dia Tuan Kim, orang itu yang menghancurkan hidupnya. Saat itulah dia teringat dengan namja yang dia tolak cintanya dengan perlakuan yang cukup keras.

"Namanya Kim Ryeowook, tapi kudengar dia sudah keluar dari sekolah."

"Mwo?!." Yesung tersengal dengan nafasnya sendiri saat tergesa menemui teman-temannya karena mereka yang lebih tahu tentang si namja abnormal itu. "Kita ke sekolah, teman-temannya pasti tahu sesuatu tentangnya." Dengan semangat mereka menuju ke sekolah untuk membantu temannya yang tengah terkena kemalangan. Namun nihil, tidak ada satupun murid di kelas tersebut yang tahu kabar terakhir dari namja yang dicarinya. "Foto, apa kalian punya fotonya?"

"Mian sunbae, wali kelas kami meminta kami untuk menghapus semua foto Ryeowook yang kami punya."

Yesung mendecak kesal, ini pasti perintah Tuan Kim. Dia menoleh ke teman-temannya. "Kalian..."

"Ah, eumm, tubuhnya kurus dan tingginya kira-kira sampai sedagumu, matanya berwarna cokelat seperti rambutnya." Salah satu temannya menyebutkan ciri-ciri si namja dengan sedikit keraguan. "Pipinya tirus dengan rahang tegas, hidungnya mungil, alisnya seperti taji. Lalu...apalagi yaa, ah aku hanya beberapa kali saja melihatnya."

Yesung menggeram kesal saat sadar bahwa ciri-ciri itu terlalu umum, semakin sulit untuk mencarinya jika hanya begitu.

"Kenapa tidak kau cari di internet? Dia kan anak si raja bisnis korea. Pastinya namanya akan ikut termuat di salah satu halaman web." Salah satu temannya memberikan usul dan langsung ditanggapi Yesung dengan mengakses layanan internet di _smartphone-_ nya.

"Sunbae, setahuku Tuan Kim tidak pernah mengekspos apapun tentang keluarganya." Salah seorang murid kelas Ryeowook menyela usaha Yesung. Dan benar, tidak ada satupun data di internet yang merujuk ke Kim Ryeowook, anak si raja bisnis korea. Uugghh, kepalanya serasa diremas. "Ottokhae..."

"Yesung-ah, menurutku tak ada gunanya kau mencarinya, yang ada malah kau yang sial nantinya...lawanmu Tuan Kim."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Nyawa orangtuaku hilang karena mereka, dan aku harus diam saja, begitu?!" Emosi Yesung semakin meluap mendengar perkataan temannya.

"Aku mengerti, tapi kau juga salah di sini."

"Haiisshh!" BRAAKK! Meja kelas menjadi sasaran pelampiasan frustasinya saat menyadari fakta itu. _' Ini seperti karma,'_ batin Yesung.

^o^

^o^

^o^

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian...**

Sepasang kaki melangkah gontai meninggalkan jejak sepatu di jalan bersalju kota Seoul. Membawa tubuhnya yang letih menelusuri setiap bagian kota besar itu. Keluar masuk pintu tempat manapun yang bisa memberikannya pekerjaan sehingga dia bisa menyicil hutang keluarganya. Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah bangku depan pertokoan untuk sejenak mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Manik hitamnya menatap lesu lalu lalang orang yang semakin mengeratkan mantel tebalnya. Angin musim dingin menerpa halus wajah tampannya, uap dingin keluar dari mulutnya yang kini merutuki nasibnya. Simpanan uangnya semakin menipis, beberapa hari lagi dia harus meninggalkan rumah orangtuanya yang disita oleh bank. Sementara hingga saat ini dirinya terus mengalami kegagalan setiap kali melamar pekerjaan. Usahanya hampir menemui jalan buntu ketika tidak sengaja perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah resto kecil yang terlihat tertutup dan juga minim penerangan dibanding toko-toko di sebelahnya. Dengan sisa harapannya mencoba peruntungannya di tempat itu.

TING. Denting bel berbunyi ketika pintu kayu resto itu dibuka olehnya. Dia disambut seorang pelayan namja muda berbadan tegap yang memamerkan senyum menawannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku ingin menemui pemilik resto ini."

"Baik, mari ikuti saya." Si pelayan namja membawanya ke sebuah ruangan di bagian belakang resto yang menurutnya agak aneh. Para pengunjung yang berpakaian necis, para pelayan rupawan, dan lihatlah! Seorang pengunjung pria paruh baya tanpa ragu mengusapkan tangannya ke bokong pelayan yeoja yang terlihat tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan perlakuan itu. Dan di salah satu meja, seorang pelayan namja tengah mencium tangan seorang pengunjung wanita yang sepertinya mempunyai status sosial tinggi jika dilihat dari apa yang dikenakannya. "Silahkan, boss saya ada di dalam."

Tangan dinginnya membuka pintu yang ditunjuk si pelayan. Di ruangan itu dia melihat seorang pria tambun tersenyum ramah mempersilakannya untuk duduk. "Siapa namamu? Dan ada perlu apa hingga kau mendatangi tempatku?"

"Kim Yesung imnida, aku sedang membutuhkan pekerjaan."

"Begitukah?" Si boss resto tersenyum miring, membuat namja di depannya terserang rasa gelisah. Si boss resto mulai menjelaskan bisnis restonya, namun harus terhenti sebelum selesai karena pekikan kaget dari si namja.

"Sepertinya aku datang ke tempat yang salah, chosonghamnida, aku tidak jadi melamar kerja di tempatmu, aku pamit." Si namja bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu, tapi langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu saat si boss bersuara.

"Khe khe khe...kau seperti tidak pernah hidup di kota besar saja anak muda...bukankah pekerjaan seperti ini memang cocok untuk orang yang sedang membutuhkan uang dalam waktu cepat? Karena kulihat kau masuk dalam kriteria itu." Si boss resto beranjak mendekatinya. "Dari segi fisik kulihat kau mendekati sempurna dan kau sedang butuh uang kan?"

Si namja tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum berlalu pergi tanpa berucap apapun. Sepeninggalnya namja itu, si boss resto menghubungi seseorang dan tidak lama kemudian dia sudah berbicara dengan orang itu.

"Dia tidak menggigit umpan yang kita berikan." Si boss resto berbicara sambil memperhatikan sosok si namja yang baru keluar dari resto.

' _Tentu dia tidak akan menggigitnya, tapi umpan itu akan tinggal bersamanya. Pemikiran itu akan bersarang di otaknya. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja.'_

Si boss resto terkekeh. "Baiklah, akan kukabari lagi kalau dia kembali."

^o^

^o^

^o^

Di atas ranjang, Yesung melamun dengan posisi telentang menatap langit-langit kamarnya saat kesempatan kerja di resto remang-remang itu tidak juga pergi dari kepalanya. Besok adalah hari terakhir dia masih bisa merasakan kenyamanan rumahnya, lalu dia harus tinggal dimana jika belum juga mendapatkan pekerjaan. Yesung bangkit dari rebahannya dan terduduk di ranjang saat masalah hidupnya serasa berdesakkan ingin keluar dari kepalanya untuk menemui solusinya.

"Pekerjaan terselubung di resto itu sepertinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang kulakukan pada murid perempuan di sekolahku dulu." Yesung mulai bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri. "Selama itu pun aku tak mendapat kerugian apapun, justru keuntungan yang aku dapat." Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Keputusan sudah dia ambil, hanya perlu mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk hari esok.

Si boss resto terkekeh saat melihat Yesung dari balik pintu ruangannya. "Kau kembali?"

"Aku akan mengambil pekerjaan ini. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Layani pengunjung di sini dengan baik dan turuti semua kemauan mereka. Aku tidak menerima keluhan apapun. Dan ingat, kau tidak hanya melayani pengunjung yeoja saja Yesung-sshi...tetapi juga namja."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolaknya?"

"Anak buahku akan mendisiplinkanmu dengan otot mereka."

"Bagaimana kalau aku kabur?"

"Aku akan mengejarmu sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun."

"Apa itu berarti aku sama sekali tak bisa melepaskan diri darimu?"

"Tentu saja bisa, jika ada orang yang mau menggantimu dengan harga yang kumau."

Dua orang itu saling melemparkan tatapan mengintimidasi yang pada akhirnya dimenangkan oleh si boss resto. "Pulanglah, kau mulai kerja besok."

Yesung mengangguk mengerti lalu beranjak pergi. Selanjutnya si boss mulai menghubungi seseorang. "Dia sudah menggigit umpannya."

' _Bagus, selanjutnya kuserahkan padamu. Mungkin aku akan kembali satu tahun lagi. Masih ada yang harus kukerjakan di sini.'_

"Baiklah..."

' _Gomawo hyung.'_

"Hahhahhahha...gwaenchana..." Dengan begitu sambungan telepon terputus.

Di lain tempat, seorang namja menyunggingkan senyumnya saat menatap foto seorang namja yang menjadi topik pembicaraan dengan kenalannya itu. "Kau sudah terbang terlalu jauh, jadi aku harus mematahkan sayapmu, agar kau sadar bahwa di sini ada orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Holla...Kim Ryeonggu kembali membawa fic Yewook.**

 **Bisa ditebak kan apa kerjaan baru Yesung? Heheee...**

 **Kim Ryeonggu harap reader semua menyukai fic kali ini, kalau ada yang kurang atau mengganggu dari isinya, silahkan tinggalkan koment di kotak review.**

 **So, mind to review please?**


End file.
